1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing stator pole teeth that are wound and connected to one another that includes arranging the pole teeth that are to be wound in the form of a row; winding one pole tooth or several pole teeth of the row; routing the winding wire or the winding wires out of the winding space of the pole teeth to the outside of the pole teeth into a laying space bounded on one side by insulation bodies of the pole teeth; and laying the winding wire or the winding wires in the laying space in order to connect individual pole teeth to one another.
2. Related Art
When producing stators, the individual stator pole teeth have to be wound and, after winding, have to be connected to one another by connecting the winding wires of individual pole teeth. In this process, it is known to arrange the individual pole teeth in a row and to wind the winding space of the pole teeth, which winding space is bounded by insulation bodies, with wire, wherein a multiple-needle technique is preferably used, in which a plurality of pole teeth are simultaneously wound with in each case one needle. After the individual pole teeth, that is to say the corresponding laminated core between the insulation bodies of the pole teeth, are wound, the wires are routed out of the winding space of the pole teeth and laid outside the winding spaces, in order to connect corresponding pole teeth to one another. In this case, the first and third pole teeth, the second and fourth pole teeth etc. of the row are connected by way of example.
It is important here to achieve a parallel wire profile without the individual laying wires crossing, in order to avoid increasing the size of the outside diameter of the pole tooth row. However, an increase in the size of the diameter of this kind was previously accepted. Up until now it has been assumed, on account of the varying axial heights of the wire entry and exit positions on the winding body, that achieving a parallel wire profile without crossings is not possible without an additional geometry on the winding body, this requiring an extreme amount of installation space.